Cross My Heart and Hope To Die
by xAlone She Crys
Summary: Takes place in 7th year. Malfoy and Hermione are head boy and girl and despise eachother, but there is a fine line between love and hate...Hermione is confused and Ron likes her. Pansy will do anything to get Malfoy back, many twists and turns! R&R please
1. Lipgloss and Letdown

Hello all! Dancy here...this is my first fan fic so I would really appreciate it if you guys could review my story and tell me how I did. If I do good...then I will continue but if I get bad reviews I will stop writing this story and try again. If I get good reviews, I will update fast. Like extremely fast. There is no such thing as writers block to me.

Hmmm well this takes place in 7th year and it's the typical Hermione and Malfoy are Head boy and girl and of course...romance comes into play. Woot!

This will NOT be the kind of fanfic where they fall head over heals in love with each other immediately. There will be many twists and turns. So if u don't like that I suggest you don't read this fic. Well here it goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters. I'm not making any money off of this fic, it is simply for my own enjoyment.

Hermione Granger woke up to the loud, annoying beeping of her alarm clock. Hermione flung the covers off her and quickly shut the alarm off. She was so exited! Today was the first day of her last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. She had grown a couple inches taller and developed curves in all the right places. She had learned how to tame her once wild and curly hair and was every teenage girls dream, although Hermione was never the kind of girl to flaunt it. She had grown up around Harry and Ron so she always considered herself one of the guys, but after 6 years of just being just another one of the guys, Hermione thought it was time for a change. Nothing drastic. She just wanted to look more...pretty.

Hermione walked over to her vanity and brushed all the knots out of her hair. She threw it up into a loose ponytail. It was simple but it framed her face perfectly and showed off her near perfect complexion. She put on a little bit of make up, nothing to heavy just a little bit of eyeliner and lip-gloss. She wanted a change but she didn't want to look fake like pug face Pansy. Hermione got up from her place at her vanity and walked to her closet. She pulled out a pear of dark bell bottom jeans and a black wife beater. Her outfit was nothing gorgeous but it was comfortable and that was all that mattered to Hermione.

She walked down the stairs to her kitchen. Her mother was busy making breakfast like she did every morning and her father was reading the morning paper. Her father looked up from his paper. "So are you ready for school?" He asked while taking a sip out of his morning coffee. "Yes, I can't wait to see Harry and Ron again! I've been looking forward to this day all summer." Her father took that as a good enough answer and went back to reading his paper. Hermione didn't want to tell her parents that the real reason she was looking forward to today so much was because she wanted to find out if she had made head girl. It had been her dream since first year to get the top grades in the whole school and one day become head girl. Hermione thought she had a pretty good chance...she did have near perfect marks in all of her classes and only broke the rules when she absolutely had to.

"Well are you ready to go then?" Her father said while getting up from the table. "I'm ready when you are" Hermione replied. Hermione ran up to her mother and gave her a big, long hug. "I'll see you at Christmas break mom" Hermione looked at her mother; she had tears in her eyes. "You be careful Hermione. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Stop thinking so negative mom. I'll come home safe and sound like I do every year. Don't worry." and with that Hermione gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her luggage. Once she was done loading her stuff into the trunk of her father's car, they were off.

They arrived at the train station just on time. Hermione kissed her father goodbye and went through the entry way to platform 9 and 3 quarters. After she made it through the barrier, Hermione began looking for Harry and Ron. Even though she was looking forward to seeing if she as head girl, she did miss her best friends terribly. Ron wrote her whenever he got the chance to and of course Harry could never find time to write her.

_Now where could they be...? Hmm..._

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione looked over and saw Ron and Harry running towards her. Ron grabbed her into a big bear hug and as soon as they parted, Harry grabbed her into one. Harry and Ron had both changed from the last time she had seen them. Ron had grown his hair out and had grown quite a few inches taller then her. Harry on the other hand hadn't grown as tall as Ron but was still taller then her. They had both filled out quite allot. Hermione new that both of her best friends were going to be the talk of the school this year...well at least among the girls.

"Well if it isn't Weasel, Potty and Granger. Just like old times, eh?"

Hermione new that voice. It was the voice that had made the last 7 years of her life hell. It was the voice of none other then Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy, don't you have something else better to do then act like such a git!" Ron spat. "Well actually there are tons of things I could be doing right now Weasel, but it just makes my day to see you get so pissed at the smallest remark I make" Malfoy replied in a cocky, confident tone.

Malfoy had changed the most out of anyone. His hair was no longer slicked back. He had stopped gelling in during 3rd year and just let it fall into his eyes. Those eye...they were pearls of blue with a hint of gray in them. His eyes were so empty, yet so powerful at the same time. He had grown to be about as tall as Ron, and Quiditch had really done his body good. He filled out and had mussel, but not too much. Just enough to make him look strong, but gentle. Malfoy had a complexion much like Hermione's. There was no sign of blemishes or scars. Over all, Malfoy looked very, very attractive.

"What are you staring at mudblood?" Malfoy spat

Hermione brought herself back to reality. "Get a life Malfoy, go find our pug face girl friend or your 2 brainless groupies."

"Well for you're information Granger, im no longer with Pansy." Malfoy said, feeling confident that he had proved her wrong.

"Well that comes as no surprise. It's not like you can keep a girlfriend more then a month! You use girls and then dump them! Honestly, I don't understand what Pansy saw in you!" Hermione smirked, thinking there was no way Malfoy could top that!

"You mean sees in me, Granger. If I wanted I could go have a good shag with Parkinson any day of the week, but I've changed my ways. Besides, at least I can get a girlfriend! When was the last time you had a boyfriend, Granger? HA! I'll bet you're still a virgin."

"Push off Malfoy, no one wants you hear!" Harry shouted in Hermione's defense.

Malfoy smirked, his trademark smirk." Fine, I guess I'll go find a seat on the train. Until next time..." And with that Malfoy turned around and boarded the train. Malfoy had noticed how much Hermione had changed over the summer. _She's really filled out...I wouldn't mind having a good shag with her sometime._ Realizing he was thinking these thoughts about a mudblood, he quickly pushed her out of his mind and went to find Crab and Goyle.

"Don't let him get to you 'Mione, he's a git" Harry said. "I know Harry...don't worry about it. I'm fine. What do you say we go find a seat on the train to?" The trio quickly boarded the rain and sat in their usual car. Ron and Harry talked of quiditch and the usual "guy talk" that they had. Hermione just stared out the window. _Wow...this is really going to be a long year. _Hermione let out a sigh and rested her head in the palm of her hand

A/N-So how did you all like it? Good...Bad? Please comment and tell me. I could really use the feedback...sorry about all the spelling mistakes...I couldn't find the spell check..LOL, but trust me, i'll edit it later tonight. promise.


	2. Passwords and Suprises

**A/N- Hello all! Yes, yes, I know, I update fast. But that's a good thing, right? Well even though I only got like…one review. I decided to continue this story! It was a good review if it makes any difference. Heh, well this chapter is going to be a little better then the last. Here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…it all belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. HAH! Ya rite…as if I owned any of it…you actually think I would be writing fan fiction if I was J.K. Rowling? Yeah…you're smoking crack. Anyway…I don't make money off of this…blah, blah, blah…on with the story…**

……………..

The train ride seemed like it took forever to Malfoy. He was trapped in a train car with 2 of the dumbest wizards in all of the wizarding world and the biggest slut known in 6 countries. The whole train ride all Crab and Goyle could do was argue over the most pointless of things. Pansy was no better…all she did was try to get down Malfoys pants!

Pansy snaked an arm around Malfoy and scooted closer to him. She ran her hand up and down his leg and whispered in his ear…

"Oh come on Drakie…hows about a good shag…just for old times sake?" Pansy begged like a child.

"How many times do I have to tell u Parkinson, I don't want to have sex with you! Get off my nuts you filthy slut!" Malfoy was becoming frustrated with Pansy. Sure…he shagged her now and then but it didn't mean anything to him. She was like a rag doll…just there for his amusement.

"Fine Drakie, but you'll regret pushing me away like that!" Pansy moved to the other side of the car and began to take part in the pointless conversation that Crab and Goyle were having.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He couldn't understand how he ever got such stupid friends. He was the sex god of slytherin, Captain of the Quiditch team, 2nd in his class next to mudblood Granger and he had money growing out of his ears! But none of that mattered to him…He would give it all up if he could only find a half decent person that he could trust. Malfoy sighed, until he did, he would stay with Crab and Goyle, They were stupid but there were like family.

The train came to a stop at Hogwarts. All The students changed into their robes and got off the train. Of Course Malfoy went into the Great hall with Crab, Goyle and Pansy and Hermione went in with Ron and Harry. All The students took there places at there houses table and waited for Dumbledore to too make his yearly Speech.

_This is it! _ Hermione thought. _I'm finally going to see if I made head girl…_Hermione crossed her fingers and waited for Dumbledore to speak

"It is but another year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and I'm looking forward to being able to be all of your headmaster this year. As you all know,

Life is a collection of experiences which must be lived to be understood. I trust that you will all follow the rules and try you're hardest, so I will announce what all the 7th year students are dieing to hear." The entire Great Hall went dead silent and the suspense was killing everyone. "You're new head girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She had done it! She had become head girl! Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to come up to the podium and take her place. Once Hermione had found her spot and stood up for everyone to see her Dumbledore continued. "You're new head boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin" Malfoy was taken completely off guard. He hadn't even thought about becoming head boy. Malfoy made his way to the podium and stood next to Hermione. _ Well this can't be too bad…At least I'll get to bug Granger senseless. I'm sure my father will be rather proud of me as well._

Hermione was not pleased. She had worked for 6 hard, long years to accomplish her dream, only for it to be shattered by having to share the position with Draco Malfoy. _How could this be! I'm going to have to share every waking moment with the git! _

Ron and Harry were surprised. "How is that possible Harry, Why would Dumbledore let Malfoy be Head boy!" Ron exclaimed. Ron looked like he was about to blow up, he was furious. "Well Ron, he does have the second best grades in the school and when you think about it…he doesn't break the rules that often. Snape favors him anyway so im sure it was his idea to elect him as head boy"

"Yeah…but if he even lays a finger on Hermione, I'll kill him!"

"Why are you so upset Ron? Hermione will stay out of his way and he will stay out of hers."

"I hope you're right…"

Ron and Harrys conversation was cut short by Dumbledore speaking again.

"Let the sorting begin!"

All the first years were sorted into their houses and everything went as planed. Dumbledore made a short speech and then with the wave of his hand, all the tables were filled with food.

Everyone ate where they were at but Hermione and Malfoy had to skip the feast to be shown the common room that they would be sharing.

"Right this way Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy"

Professor McGonagall led Malfoy and Hermione through many halls and up many stairs. It seemed like they had been following her forever until suddenly she came to a halt.

"This is where you will be staying for the remainder of the year. I hope that you two will get passed you're differences and learn to live together. You're an example for the entire student body and it's only fitting that you two at least learn to not argue all the time"

Hermione couldn't wait to see what her room looked like. Malfoy on the other hand was bored and just wanted to hurry this little meeting with McGonagall.

"I will leave it to you what you would like you're password to be. Just be sure not to tell anyone and don't argue about it!"

McGonagall then walked away and left Malfoy and Hermione together. The picture on the door of the entry way to there common room was gorgeous. It had a young women on it with long Jet Black hair and she sang to everyone who walked passed her. "So what will you're password be dearies?" she said in a curious tone.

"The password will be 'Draco' of course" said Malfoy almost immediately so that Hermione didn't have time to make a suggestion.

"WHAT? NO! I refuse to have to say your ugly name every time I want to go to my room!"

"Fine Granger you pick but it better not be anything stupid"

Hermione looked at the beautiful women and calmly spoke. "The password will be 'Love' "

"Love it is" The young women said. And with that the door swung open.

"I said nothing stupid! 'Love' is the stupidest thing you could have said! Gosh Granger, and I thought you were smart."

"Well its better then you're name! I would rather live in the dark forest then have to say you're name just to go to my own living quarters!"

"Oh Granger shut up and go into the room I'm tired of arguing with you."

Hermione and Draco walked into the room that they would be sharing for the whole school year. It was breath taking…..

…………………………

**A/n- well that's it for now! How did you like it? I tried… :-/ I don't know if it's that good though, hmmm…I guess only you reviewers out there can tell me! Please review…I need some suggestions. **


	3. Bedrooms and Arguements

**A/n- Well here's chapter 3! thank you to all the reviewers, I only have a couple but they were all still helpful. I would especially like to thank Eyeliners4lovers. Well chapter 3 is going to actually start picking up and won't be as rushed as the other chapters were. well here it is...**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not making money off of this fic, and I'm not J.K. Rowling...I am however D.L. Smith :-) **

Hermione was at a loss for words. The Common room was beautiful! The Room was bigger then the other common rooms, and had stained glass windows. The Room had two main colors, green and red. Hermione figured it was because of the houses that her and Malfoy came from. There was a gorgeous fireplace right in the front of the room with the Hogwarts crest above it. The room was dark and had an old English feel to it. The carpet was a dark green and was especially soft and warm. There was two sofas and 2 recliners, one of each being red or green, surrounding the fireplace. To the right of the fire place there was huge wall of just books. Hermione knew she would be spending an absurd amount of time in the common room just relaxing and reading.

Draco on the other hand wasn't impressed. The Malfoy Manor was much larger and much more to his standards. Malfoy yawned. "So wheres our separate rooms? I'm bored with this."

Hermione didn't feel like arguing with Malfoy over the beauty of the room but before she had a chance to reply to his question, Malfoy had already turned around and went to the other side of the common room.

Malfoy stopped at two doors at the end of the common room. The doors were close to each other and looked almost exactly alike, There was however, one difference. The door on the left had the Gryfindoor crest on it and the one on the right had the Slytherin crest. Malfoy quickly opened the door he thought to be his and slammed the door shut behind him.

_Well isn't he just perky today..._Hermione took a few more minutes and admired the common room. The thought that she had actually accomplished her dream set in. She had worked her tail off to accomplish her position. It was a shame that she had to share it with Malfoy, but she could live with that. She figured he would leave her alone since he didn't seem to want to talk to her.

Hermione strolled over to her room and opened the door. She expected her bedroom to be drop dead gorgeous since her common room was so beautiful, and she was right. Instead of red and green, her bedroom was decorated in red and gold, showing off the Gryfindoor colors. It had a old English feel to it, much like the common room and had a huge 4 post bed. Of course, the bed spread was red and gold, and it looked extremely soft and comfortable. Hermione looked around the room for a closet. when she found it, she opened the door and found that all her clothes were already hung up and neatly folded.There was another door at the very end of her room. Hermione walked over to it and opened it. It was a balcony! Hermione couldn't believe that she had her own balcony. _I guess being head girl really pays off..._ Hermione couldn't help but run and jump on to her new bed. It was so soft that she thought she was laying on a cloud.

Malfoys room was almost exactly like Hermione's except it was decorated in Green and Silver. Malfoys room wasn't as homely and welcoming and Hermiones. It was more cold and dark, but Malfoy liked that. Draco kicked off his shoes and changed into his Black, silk boxers. He layed down on his 4 post bed. _'Well this isn't to bad. it's alot better then having to share a room with Crab and Goyle. Hmm..to bad i have to share all this with Granger though. Oh well...at least I'll get to have a little fun with the mudblood.' _Malfoy smirked at his own thoughts. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

The next morning Hermione woke up around 6:30. _Good...I still have time to take a shower. _

Hermione got up from her bed and slipped on her red fuzzy slippers that Ron had bought her last year for Christmas. She opened her door and headed for the bathroom. To Hermione's surprise the door was shut and someone was already taking a shower.

Hermione beat on the door. "MALFOY! Get out of there, I want to take a shower to!" Hermione shouted through the door.

"Well to bad Granger it looks like you're going to have to wait!"

"I shouldn't have to wait! It's just as much my bathroom as it is yours! HURRY UP!" She beat on the door again.

Malfoy calmly replied..."Nah...I think I'll take my time."

"How much longer are you going to be in there!" Hermione was becoming frustrated.

"Ohhh..maybe an hour or so" Malfoy knew that would really upset her.

"AN HOUR! What can you possibly be doing for an hour in the shower!

"Well if you really want to take a shower that bad you can always join me..."

Hermione turned red. She had never done anything with a guy, let alone take a shower with one.

"Hows about it Granger?"

"Umm...uhh...Well...uhh...I think I'll pass"

All of a sudden Hermione heard the water shut off and the door opened. Steam from the shower came rushing out violently. Malfoy came out of the bathroom half naked, wearing nothing but a towel around his waste. "I thought you would" Malfoy purred. He then moved out of Hermione's way and made his way back to his room.

Hermione looked at Malfoy in awe. His body was perfect. There wasn't one flaw. _No wonder he's the sex god of Slytherin..._Hermione thought. She quickly brought herself back to reality and went into the bathroom. Hermione wasn't surprised when she walked into the bathroom. It was gorgeous, just like every other room in the house The Shower was extra big and could have easily fit two people...Hermione striped all of her clothes off and turned on the hot water. She climbed into the shower and let her body relax under the hot water. _This is going to be an interesting school year..._

**A/N-So how was it? I tried to describe everything as best i could but i don't think i did a good enough job. oh well...hmm...review please! REVIEW THIS STORY AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!-Dancy X3**


	4. Projects and Staring Contests

**A/N-hello all. Yes, yes I am updating yet again. I'm a crazy woman. Anyhow, I only got 1 review for my last chapter and it was from Eyeliners4lovers…and she's a homo. Hmm...COME ON! Does it really suck that bad! The least you guys could do is review! Please…  hmm…well here's chapter 4, I can't guarantee it will be all that good but I'll try my hardest.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter damnit! I'm tired of putting this GAY disclaimer! If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fan fiction! Geez…**

…………………

When Hermione got out of the shower and got dressed Malfoy had already left for the great hall to eat breakfast. She did a quick spell on her hair to dry and tame it and put on her school robes. The robes were baggy but still managed to show off her curves. She wore her hair down, and applied a little bit of eye makeup on herself. Once she thought she was ready to start her first day of school, she grabbed her stuff and left.

Hermione took her usual seat in the great hall next to Ron and Harry. They were in the middle of discussing the first Quiditch match when Hermione made her presence known. "So how did the feast go without me?" Ron and Harry stopped talking. Harry was about to tell her that it was good until Ron interrupted him.

"Oh it was great 'Mione but it wasn't the same without you…" Ron said this in almost a loving tone.

Hermione looked at Ron funny and placed her hand on his four head. "Are you feeling alright Ron? Usually when I ask you a question at breakfast you just say 'It was fine Hermione' and start shoveling food into you're mouth."

Ron gently took her hand off of his four head and sat it on her lap. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing on earth. "I'm fine Hermione…"

"Well...uh…good?" Hermione still didn't believe him…

Harry was totally confused. He was looking at Ron like he had a disease. _Oh no…I think Ron might like Hermione. Seams like he has the love bug. I hope I'm wrong…_

Harry changed the subject.

"So Ron…umm...Wheres Ginny?

"She's over there" Ron pointed to the other end of the table.

"Well I'm going to go say hi. Will you come with me? It will be all awkward since I haven't talked to her in 3 months.

"Sure. Be right there"

Ron looked at Hermione and gave her a hug. "Bye Hermione."

"Really Ron, was a hug really necessary? You're just going to the other end of the table"

"Well it's a big table!" Ron shouted in a funny tone.

Hermione just laughed and Ron smiled at her and left. _That was very odd…Ron doesn't usually act that way. Especially around me…_Hermione's thoughts were cut short when she looked acrossed the hall to the Slytherin table. Pansy was next to Malfoy of course and Malfoy didn't seem to be responding to her desperate attempts to get his attention. _Well that's odd…Maybe Malfoy was telling the truth when he said he had changed his ways. _

Malfoy and Hermione locked eyes. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity, both of the refusing to look away until Pansy Interrupted their staring contest.

Panst squeezed Malfoys leg as hard as she could to get his attention. "Hey Drakie…wutcha' lookin' at?"

"Err…none of you're business! And stop calling me 'Drakie'! That's not my name, call me Draco or Malfoy."

"Ok that's fine by me Drakie…"

Draco ignored Pansy's attempts to flirt with him and tried his hardest ignore her completely. He really had enjoyed making Hermione feel awkward this morning. _Hah! If only she had the guts to accept my invite and actually take a shower with me…_

Malfoy stopped thinking about his roommate and got up from his seat.

"Where are you going Drakie…?" Pansy asked in her usual annoying, childish tone.

"Breakfast is almost over Pansy, I'm going to Potions"

Malfoy quickly walked out of the Great Hall, trying to avoid Pansy at all costs. No sooner had Malfoy made it out of the great hall, he spotted Hermione standing in the middle of the hall, staring into space. (**A/N-not the great hall…the hall way outside the great hall**) Malfoy thought this would be a good time to mess with her since no one was around. Malfoy snuck up behind Hermione and and snaked his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to his chest, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What are you thinking about mudblood?"

Hermione was shocked! No guy had ever done anything like that to her and she was completely taken by surprise. She recognized Malfoys voice and turned around and pushed him away. "It's none of your business what I'm thinking about Malfoy, and I don't appreciate you calling me mudblood!" Hermione was very angry, you could tell by the tone of her voice.

"I don't care what you appreciate mudblood, I'll call you whatever I please!"

"FINE, FERRET FACE!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me mudblood!"

"I already told you, I will call you whatever I damn please!"

"Then until you learn to respect me and at least call me Granger, Then you're just a big, stupid, ugly Ferret Face to me!"

Malfoy looked at her like he was about to strangle her. No one ever questioned him, especially girls. Everyone was afraid to call him names or argue with him. Malfoy thought Hermione was brave to question him. He almost found it…attractive.

After about 30 seconds of silence, Hermione let out a big sigh and stormed off.

_ARGH! He makes me so mad! He's such a prick! _

Even though Hermione was extremely angry with him, she had to admit…she did like it when he whispered in her ear. It gave her butterflies in her stomach, But it didn't matter. She hated Draco Malfoy no matter how attractive he was!

Hermione quickly made her way to her first hour, Potions. Hermione always hated potions. Not only because of Snape but because she had Potions with the Slytherins.

_Err…looks like I'll have to put up with some more of Malfoys shit!_

Hermione took her seat next to Ron and Harry. Not long after she sat down, Malfoy walked into the classroom, looking rather angry. Snape walked into the classroom and ordered everyone to be quiet.

"Class…Welcome to you're very first potions class of the year. Were not going to be wasting any time. Today we will be starting a project."

The whole class sighed and complained.

"You will be getting partners and I will be assigning you to them. Since our head boy and girl are both in this class, They 2 will be partners and be examples for you all to look up to."

Malfoy smirked. _Oh goodie…this is really going to be fun_

Hermione wasn't as amused as Malfoy. _NOO! I wanted to be with Seamus. He is the smartest and nicest kid next to Malfoy and myself…_

Hermione took a seat next to Malfoy and listened to Snape read off the rest of the pairs.

Pansy and Ron had ended up together and Harry and Goyle were paired up. The partner that Hermione had wanted, Seamus was paired up with a girl from there own house that he had liked since 5th year since the class was uneven. Her name was Cailyn. And Hermione could see why Seamus liked her…she was very pretty.

Snape explained the project. It was very simple. All they had to do was pick a potion that wasn't to easy but not extremely hard to make. It wasn't aloud to be a potion they had studied in class and it was due a month from then.

Hermione sighed in relief, glad that the project wasn't TO long. "Looks like we'll have to go to the library and look up a potion, Ferret Face." Hermione smirked at her comment.

"Indeed, mudblood" Malfoy spat back.

Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other, hatred clearly showing in both of there eyes. They stared at each other with a hate so strong that you could almost feel it. They stared all hour, until Snape dismissed the class.

Hermione got up from her seat next to Malfoy and got out of the classroom as soon as she could. She was glad the class had finally ended; she was tired of just staring at Malfoy. During the time that they were having there staring contest, Hermione did notice that Malfoy was very attractive. He had a perfectly sculpted face and deep blue eyes that looked like puddles of the ocean. He had a great completion and she had to admit that the way his hair fell into his eyes was very good looking. Hermione quickly pushed all of these thoughts out of her mind and continued going to her next class.

…………………………

**A/N-phew that was a long one. (Well at least for me.) Cailyn is not a character in the books; she is just a character that I made up to add a little bit of spice. Seamus is great…he needs a girlfriend. Any ways…please review. **


	5. Compliments and Hair Products

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I got some reviews saying I should make the chapters longer to make the plot fall into place, so I think I'll try that…I can't guarantee anything though…It takes a long time to think about what you want to write, then write it and go back and edit, re-read...etc…Sorry about all the spelling errors…I'm not a very good speller and spell check can't catch everything. Please bear with me….well here's chapter 5…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I'm not making any money once so ever off this fan fic…**

…………………………………

Hermione was exhausted from her first day of school. She threw herself on the couch in her common room and let out a big sigh. She never realized how much responsibility and attention came with being head girl. She knew that she would have to try hard and that a lot of things would rest upon her shoulders but she never imagined anything like this. In every class she had the teachers always excluded her and made sure they pointed out that she was an example to everyone. Hermione didn't mind the responsibilities but she hated the attention.

Ron was acting strange...between every class she had he would come up to her and ask her if she needed help carrying her books. He would make it a point to give her a hug at least once before and after every class. He was acting very odd…and Hermione didn't know if she liked it. She liked the little bit of attention she was getting but it was so sudden. Ron was becoming very touchy feely and his behavior was confusing her. After laying down and thinking about her day for a couple minutes, Hermione decided to get up and go to dinner.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the same spots that they did everyday and were talking like usual. Hermione took a spot next to Harry and grabbed a plate.

"So how is it being roommates with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing special. We don't really talk all that much but when we do talk…it usually ends up turning into an argument." Hermione thought it was best not to bring up what had happened in the hall way after breakfast. She knew if she did, Ron and Harry would be furious.

"Malfoy is such a prick, Hermione! If he even says one mean thing to you, I swear I'll hex him into next year!" Ron shouted out of nowhere.

"It's okay Ron…we have only been living with each other one day…I'm sure we will learn to not argue so much." Hermione wanted to change the subject. "So when is you're first Quiditch game?

"Next Monday, It's against Slytherin." Harry calmly replied.

"Do you think you guys have a good chance of winning? I heard the Slytherin team has been practicing extra long and hard, and by the looks of Malfoy it looks like he has been training extra hard to. He's really filled out" Hermione didn't realize what she had said until it was to late…

"Did you just compliment Malfoy!" Ron and Harry both shouted at the same time.

"Umm…no not really…it was more of a statement"

"Is Malfoy growing on you? After 6 years of torture you compliment him?" Ron shouted

"Ron calm down. I was just simply stating that Malfoy must have trained extra hard over the summer for Quiditch, it's not a big deal."

"Well I don't care how hard he trained. Were going to beat him on Monday!"

"Well good luck…" Hermione stood up from her seat. "I'm going to lie down. I'm really tired.

Ron stood up to give Hermione a hug. Hermione stopped him

"What's with all the hugs and attention all of a sudden Ron?"

"I don't need a reason to hug you do I? We have been best friends for 6 years…"

"Well it's just so sudden Ron…You never used to give me this many hugs or this much attention last year."

Ron smiled. "Well things change…"Ron hugged her goodbye and she left.

Hermione took her time walking back to her room. _That was odd…_

When Hermione reached her room, she said the password and went into the common room. Hermione was going to go straight to her room and go to sleep until she saw Malfoy lying down on the couch in front of the fire. He was asleep and was wearing nothing but his black silk boxers.

_He's cute when he sleeps…He looks so pure and innocent, almost like a little boy. _

Hermione took a couple minutes and studied his features. She couldn't get over how peaceful he looked. After several minutes of admiring Malfoy, Hermione decided to go to bed. Once she had gone into her room and shut the door behind her, Malfoy opened his eyes.

_Hah! She actually thought I was sleeping. Granger must find me interesting; she was staring at me an awful long time. _Malfoy thought about his Day. He really liked the privileges he got for being head boy. All the teachers pointed him out and used him as an example. He loved the attention. Malfoy didn't mind sharing a room with Hermione; he enjoyed the little arguments they had. It was a nice change arguing with someone who wasn't afraid of him. Malfoy pried himself off the couch and went into his room. He was exhausted from his first day off school and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Malfoy got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He figured he would take a shower and stay in there extra long to make Hermione mad. Once Malfoy reached the bathroom he was shocked to find that Hermione had made it there before him.

Malfoy beat on the door much like Hermione had the morning before. "GRANGER GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Why should I? You took your precious time yesterday. It's my turn!"

"I'm warning you, if you don't get out of there I'm going to come in there!"

"You wouldn't dare…" Hermione knew Malfoy was far from a gentleman but she didn't think he would do anything like that.

"Wouldn't I? You have till the count of 3 Granger..."

"1…….…."

Hermione just kept showering.

"2………."

Hermione still paid Malfoy no attention. She was confident that he was lying.

"3!"

Malfoy opened the door and walked rite into the bathroom.

"AHH! Malfoy get out of here!" Hermione grabbed a towel and tried her best to cover herself.

"I told you, you had till the count of 3 and you didn't believe me."

"Well I believe you now! GET OUT!"

"NO! It's my turn…you leave."

"I'm right in the middle of my shower, I can't just get out!"

"Well you're going to have to unless you want to take a shower with me." Malfoy liked the thought of that….

"FINE!"

Hermione hopped out of the shower and made sure that Malfoy couldn't see anything.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Granger. If I wanted to see you without clothes on I would find a better way"

"You're such a pervert Malfoy!"

Hermione got out of the Bathroom as fast as she could to escape Malfoy. _He's such a jerk…_

Happy that he had won, Malfoy got into the shower and relaxed. _Granger sure does have a nice body…_Malfoy knew he didn't have much time until school started because of his little argument with Hermione, so he quickly finished up his shower and dressed.

When Malfoy came out of the bathroom, fully clothed, Hermione was sitting on the couch brushing her hair out and putting it up.

"What are you doing, Granger?"

"Brushing my hair out. I didn't have enough time to put conditioner in my hair because of SOMEBODY" Hermione shot a death glare at Malfoy.

"Awww I'm sure you'll be just fine, Granger. One day without all you're hair products won't kill you"

Hermione noticed that he wasn't calling her mudblood anymore. "Whatever…I noticed you stopped calling me mudblood."

Malfoy had almost forgotten about their little argument the day before." For now…" Malfoy replied.

"Yeah…for now." Hermione didn't want to argue anymore.

Sensing that the conversation had died, Malfoy decided to leave, but not before messing with Hermione one last time. He looked at Hermione and placed his hand on top of her head. Hermione looked at him…_oh no…what's he going to do._

Malfoy messed Hermione's hair up as much as he could. Her Honey brown locks flew everywhere as Malfoy gently tossed her hair from side to side. Knowing that Hermione would get very angry at him if he stayed long, he thought it would be best if he left as quick as possible.

Once he thought her hair was messy enough, Malfoy bolted for the door.

He left the room as quick as possible and shut the door behind him, but not before hearing Hermione shout "ASSHOLE!"

_Hah…she's so fun to tease. _

……………………………

**A/N-well so much for trying to make it longer…it's really late and I want to post another chapter before I go to bed. Hah, oh well…**

**Well I tried to make it good but im not sure if I succeeded. Read and review and tell me of its okay…**


	6. Rude Remarks and Detention

**A/N-Hello again. Well it's kind of late and im really tired so this chapter probably won't be extremely long. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, they really do help. Ill be starting school in a couple days so I won't be updating like crazy. It might take me longer then usual, so please don't have a heart attack. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off of this fan fic. **

……………………

Hermione and Malfoy both missed breakfast because of there argument. Malfoy was sitting in his seat in Potions; researching their project when Hermione walked into the room looking like she was out to kill. Malfoy just laughed to himself, knowing why she was looked so angry. Hermione took her seat next to Malfoy and tried her hardest not to reach over and smack him. Hermione noticed that Malfoy wasn't bugging the crap out of her and decided to ask him what he was doing.

"What are you reading Malfoy?"

"A book"

"Well I figured that much…"

"I'm looking for a potion to make for our project"

Hermione was happy that Malfoy was starting the project. She thought that he was just going to dump all the work on her and get an easy A. _I guess I was wrong…_

Hermione didn't think that Malfoy needed any help so she began looking around the room in a desperate attempt to entertain herself. She looked over at Ron and saw that he and Pansy were having an argument. Hermione began to listen to there conversation...

"You can't just dump all the work on me Pansy! That's not fair!"

"Who ever said I was fair?" Pansy replied.

"It's doesn't matter! I'm no good at potions; I'm going to need some help!"

"To bad." Pansy wasn't paying any attention to Ron. She was to busy applying makeup to her face.

"Oh Come on Pansy! At least help me pick a potion to make!"

"SHUT UP!" Pansy then got up from her seat and went to Malfoy. Of course, Malfoy paid no attention to her; he just kept reading his book. Pansy was determined to get his attention this time...Pansy stood there waiting for Malfoy to say something, and after 2 minutes of no reaction, Pansy sat on Malfoys lap. Malfoy just froze.

"PANSY! What in the world are you doing?" Malfoy tried to push Pansy off of him but she refused to move.

"Oh come on Drakie, I'm tired of this little game. I can treat you better then any other girl! Even that stupid mud blood you've been living with!"

Hermione was overcome with anger. It was different when Malfoy called her mud blood but when Pansy did it she felt compelled to kill her! She was used to Malfoy doing it. She wanted to hex Pansy all the way to next year!

"What did you say?" Hermione spat in a defensive tone.

"You heard me you mud blood. You aren't worthy of living with my Drakie" Pansy began to nuzzle her head in the crook of Malfoys neck. After Malfoy thought she was getting to close he pushed her off of his lap.

Hermione was amused. "Looks like you're so called "Drakie doesn't have you're back, besides I would rather be a muggle born then a pug faced slut!"

Pansy pulled herself off of the floor and walked to Hermione. Everyone in the classroom was staring at the two. Hermione wasn't scared. Pansy new absoueltly nothing about magic. Hermione was confident that Pansy couldn't cast a decent spell to save her life.

"You obviously don't know who you're talking to you little bitch"

"Oh, don't I? I believe im talking to the infamous Pansy Parkinson. AKA, Pug Face!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and was about to cast one of the most terrible spells she could think of on Pansy when Professor Snape walked into the classroom.

"HALT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Hermione and Pansy both froze.

"100 points from Slytherin and Gryfindoor! This is highly disappointing Miss. Granger. You're head girl. You should be setting an example for the rest of the students, and I highly doubt that starting a fight with Miss. Parkinson is a good example to be setting."

"I didn't start is professor! Pansy was instigating!"

"NO EXCUSES MISS. GRANGER!" Snape shouted in a strong, powerful tone.

"And as for you Miss. Parkinson, You really should learn to control that mouth of yours. I never want to hear you say such foul language again, especially directed at another student."

Hermione and Pansy both replied with "fine" at the same time.

"This act will not go unpunished. Detention for both of you for a month. I won't be able to watch over both of you every evening so I'll leave someone else in charge."

Snape scanned the room for someone mature and loyal enough to watch over them, and of course he picked his favorite student.

"Mr. Malfoy will be watching over you at you're detentions, if that's okay with him?"

Malfoy was caught off guard. "oh! umm...sure why not?"

"Then it's settled. Both of you will report to my classroom every evening at 7:00 until 9:00 for one month." and with that Snape took his seat at his desk and left the students to do there project.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was head girl! She had too many duties and responsibilities to have detention every night. She had head meetings, homework and not to mention a social life! _This is just my luck..._

Pansy on the other hand was thrilled. She got to spend every night with Draco without him telling her to go away! She couldn't wait to start. _I guess I can put aside the fact that Granger will be there...im sure she won't cause too many interruptions._

Malfoy was pleased. He had nothing else better to do and the fact that he got to boss around Hermione Granger and the school slut was a plus. _Well this should be loads of fun..._

Professor Snape dismissed the class. Pansy pushed her way through the crowd of students to confront Hermione.

"You better stay out of my way for the next month Granger or you're going to wish you were never born!"

Hermione just looked at her like she was stupid. She rolled her eyes and calmly replied "Go away Pansy, you're wasting my time."

Hermione finished all her day and went straight to dinner. She wanted to get a little bit of food before her detention. She took her usual spot by her two best friends and began to scarf down food.

"Wow Hermione that was quite a show you put on in potions today." Harry said.

"That stupid pug face! Because of her I have to cram 2 hours of detention with her and MALFOY in my already packed schedule!"

"If Malfoy does anything to hurt you Hermione, you tell me. I'll rip him into a million pieces!" Ron said in a protective voice.

"It's fine Ron. I'm sure he'll just make me do stupid things like clean the classroom."

Hermione finished up her meal and got up from the table.

"Well I guess I'll be going...Wouldn't want to be late to detention...WITH MALFOY."

Ron and Harry both giggled. "I'm sure you'll be fine 'Mione." Harry reassured her.

Hermione sighed..."I can only hope" and after her last statement Hermione made her way to Snapes classroom.

When Hermione walked into the classroom she was greeted by Malfoy sitting in Snapes desk with his feet on the desk

"Good evening Granger...ready to start the beginning of a month of pure bliss?" Malfoy teased.

"More like torture." Hermione threw herself into one of the many desks.

"Oh come now Granger...I'm not that cruel." Malfoy came out from behind the desk and walked in front of Hermione. He bent down a little and cupped Hermione's chin in his hand. They were only an inch or so apart and Hermione could feel Malfoys breath on her face.

Hermione caught her breath..."What are you doing Malfoy"

Malfoy looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He let go of her chin and stood straight up, pulling himself away from Hermione. "Ohhh, nothing"

Malfoy turned his back to Hermione and went back to his previous spot.

Pansy walked into the classroom and was about to go take a seat right on Draco's lap until Malfoy noticed she was coming toward him and ordered her to sit next to Hermione.

Pansy sat down next to Hermione and began applying even more makeup to her face.

"Well, well, well..." Malfoy said in a mocking tone...

Hermione put her head down on the desk. _Not only do I have to live with this ass, but I have to obey him to, and to make things worse im stuck doing it with Pansy! Oh god I just want to get this over with..._

**Well that's it for now. A bit rushed I know...but oh well. **

**Well like I said im starting school soon and will have less time to update. Review please...**

**-Dancy**


End file.
